moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 0.1
Added * Wookiee Fury - See Diary for details * Incendiary Grenades for Imperial Commander Class - See Diary for details * Sonic Detonators for Rebel Commander - See Diary for details * Droideka can now strafe * Force Focus has been added - See Diary for details * There are many additions to the melee system - See Diary for details * Clone Ion Blasts - See Diary for details * Target_Flash Entity (See Wiki) * Bryar pistol model to Kyle Katarn in Open Mode * Z-6 Minigun as Vanilla Clone Rifle 3 Replacement * Naming a class preset Default will cause it to be automatically selected when you choose your class. * We have added an updater to the game code. New patches will be downloaded by the game. Future releases will be more frequent and smaller as a result. Updated * The scoreboard has been updated - See Diary for details * Achievements now have multiple ranks - See Diary for details * Droideka has been revamped - See Diary for details * Cortosis has been revamped - See Diary for details * Disruptor clip no longer recharges while you have a shot charged in scope. * Disruptor charged shot damage build up is exponential rather than linear. * Projectile Rifle crosshair removed outside of scope. * A280 Level 1 no longer has perfect accuracy. * Hit Location detection has been greatly improved and now accuratly reflects the actual location that was hit. No more hand shots counting as headshots. * * in players names will no longer cause their chat to echo to the top of the screen. * The /tell command has been improved. * Dual Pistols or Pistol Level 3 can be toggled to act as Pistol Level 2 using the weapon mode key. * Pulled weapons can now only be picked up when they have stopped moving. You must crouch to pick them up. * Sabering feedback has been improved by playing a different effect upon BP draining body hits. * Mouse wheel scrolling now works in listboxes such as the model selection and server selection lists. * Windows/Wine Only: ** Mouse wheel scrolling works in console. ** Pressing CTRL with the console open causes black text to become more readable. Fixed * Wookiee Bowcaster scope misalignment. * An occasional crash when using rcon to change maps has been fixed. * The vulnerablility that exists while being knocked down no longer allows the player that caused the knockdown to bypass sabering Block Points. This fixes the ability to slap and insta-kill another saberist. * Map's will load slightly faster (5-10 sec) as a result of a fix of some inefficient code. * A bug that caused TD blinding effect to not play for some clients has been fixed. * The coinflip get-up animation will no longer allow a player to escape fall damage. * The exploit that allowed force speed with an acitve saber has been fixed. * The exploit that allowed thrown sabers to do full saber damage has been fixed. * Various hitbox issues have been fixed. As a result, hitboxes better fit oversized models and wallbugging is much less possible. * Client crashes from using custom animevents have been fixed. * Mindtrick level 1 not working on droidekas has been fixed. * Sabers being pulled from Sith when using grip has been fixed. * Many more small fixes... UI Added * Achievement Rank Icons * New Class Icons * New Scoreboard * Sonic grenade damage hud * Starting intro logo video (works only in non-widescreen resolutions) * Update Menu * Wookiee Rage hud Updated * Movie Battles II logo in the main menu. It was using the old one. * Class Presets * In-game server menu * Join menu. Effects and Sound Added * Incendiary Grenade Fire effects * Sonic Pain sound and effect * Wookiee Rage Roar * Lightsaber Bodyhit Block * Droideka death Updated * Disintegrations ** Balanced out effect particles, and added an ash particle effect. * Thermal detonator * Wall impacts ** Simplified EFX files ** Reduced number of EFX files needed to play an impact, to help fix the EFX file limit where Droideka, and Jetpack EFX would disappear. * Lightsaber dismemberment * Blaster flesh impacts Fixed * Its a Trap! Achievement sound fix Model, Skin & Animations Added * New Hit Detection model ** More accurate hit regions over old kyle hitbox model ** More accurate player shape. (No kyle shoulder pad hits, etc) * Open ** Echuu Shen Jon (Jedi) ** Endor Trooper (Commander) ** Miscellaneous Naboo Troopers (Soldier and Commander) ** Sev'rance Tann (Sith) ** Tarfful (Wookiee) ** Miscellaneous Wookiee Models (Wookiee) * FA ** Naat Reath (FA, Republic Assault Cruiser) ** Nute Gunray (FA, DOTF) ** Rune Haako (FA, DOTF) ** Battle Droid Skins (FA, Republic Assault Cruiser & Theed) ** Clone Trooper Skins (FA, Republic Assault Cruiser) ** Commander Keller Skins (FA, Republic Assault Cruiser) ** Commando Droid Skins (FA, Theed) * Weapons ** DC-15 Skin (FA, Republic Assault Cruiser) ** Geonosian Sonic Rifle (FA) ** Incendiary Grenades ** 5 Miscellaneous saber hilts ** Ryyk Blades (FA) ** Sonic Grenades ** Vibrosword (FA) ** Wookiee Bowcaster ** Wookiee Guided Rocket Launcher (FA) ** Wookiee Pistol ** Z-6 Minigun as Vanilla Clone Rifle 3 Replacement Updated * Many animations have been improved upon. * A-280 Recolor * Arc Shiv * Crix Madine * DLT-80a Recolor * Droideka * Merc Kyles .skin file * Plo Koon * Merged model PK3s to remove duplicates and centralize files, as well as a partial fix to the basejka menu bug. * Downscaled numerous textures to improve load times and performance * Converted many textures from PNG to TGA to improve load times. Fixed * Clone Pilot Icon * EE-3 Muzzle Tag * Galant Hilt * Wat Tambor MB Icon * Imperial R2-D2 Icon Removed * A few excess unused animations. Levels New * Republic Assault Cruiser * Theed Changed * Enclave ** Added "radarteam" flag to the datapad to prevent Imperials tracking Rebel movements via the minimap. ** Added Leviathan type ships into the sky. ** Added a proper _sun ** Increased bomb damage to 60 ** Updated ship clipping to make it more accurate. ** Slight lighting update ** Fixed being able to see through the windows in main. ** Fixed a couple minor Z-fighting points ** Fixed some visible caulk in side ** Fixed misc terrain bugs (Not all) ** Fixed being able to jump above the ceiling in the side route by rebel spawn. ** Fixed Elevator bugging. ** Removed a few excess entities * Death Star ** Fixed garbagecrusher spawnflags. ** Fixed caulked surface. ** Fixed clipping at tractorbeam vents. ** Fixed clipping on top of falcon. ** Fixed an issue with garbagecrusher trigger. * Duel Dantooine ** Merged PK3s with mb2_enclave.pk3 to prevent basejka menu bug. * Duel of the Fates ** FA update for updated Droidekas * Duel Duel of the Fates ** Merged PK3s with mb2_dotf.pk3 to prevent basejka menu bug. * Duel Dune Sea ** Merged PK3s with mb2_tatooine.pk3 to prevent basejka menu bug. * Duel Jabba ** Added a new room outside of rancors pit, that looks more authentic. ** Slightly updated lighting ** Revamped brushwork so that it aligns to the grid, and is easier to modify for later. ** Revamped VIS stage, less detail brushes, more efficient structurals, and hint brushes. ** Revamped the throne room above the pit, to help improve FPS It no longer draws places youll never see. ** Caulked LOTS of extraneous surfaces. ** Merged PK3s with mb2_jabba.pk3 to prevent basejka menu bug. * Duel Jedi Temple ** Merged PK3s with mb2_jeditemple.pk3 to prevent basejka menu bug. * Duel Kamino ** Added new 3d ocean. ** Added Lightning ** Added variable Thunder sounds ** Changed fx_rain to fx_weather to match Kamino's weather ** Merged PK3s with mb2_kamino.pk3 to prevent basejka menu bug. * Duel Mustafar ** Merged PK3s with mb2_mustafar.pk3 to prevent basejka menu bug. * Duel RCbridge ** Merged PK3s with mb2_republiccruiser.pk3 to prevent basejka menu bug. * Duel Tusken ** Merged PK3s with mb2_tatooine.pk3 to prevent basejka menu bug. * Jabba ** Added more spawns to Rebels. There are now 32 initial spawns to prevent telefrags. ** Added more spawns to Imperials. There are now 64 initial spawns to prevent telefrags and crashes. ** Added 60 second delay for initial Rebel spawn change to prevent flanking right off the bat. ** Added new new pillars to the area in main to add cover and variety. ** Added a new room outside of rancors pit, that looks more authentic. ** Added noLocationalDamage to Jabba npcs ** Fixed a few wallbugs ** Fixed a few areaportals ** Fixed the cooking area in kitchen ** Slightly updated lighting ** Revamped brushwork in the main area, so that it aligns to the grid, and is easier to modify for later. ** Revamped VIS stage, less detail brushes, more efficient structurals, and hint brushes. ** Caulked LOTS of extraneous surfaces. * Jedi Temple ** Beacon now activates secondary door ** Changed youngling requirement from 4/7 Younglings to 6/7 * Kamino ** FA update for updated Droidekas ** Removed extra sky image files * Lunarbase ** Added no saberthrow flag to the breakable windows. ** Added 6 more Rebel Spawns (32) ** Added Electricity flag to lasers in the Generator room. ** Added 1 second wait to the "Generator under attack" target_print ** Fixed player clipping around both breakable windows, so that players can no longer get stuck on the border. ** Fixed balcony brushes and caulked invisible sides. ** Fixed spawnflags on target_speakers for the breakable windows ** Fixed a door in side route and rebel spawn. (extra entity) ** Fixed misc floating boxes & caulked the underside ** Fixed overlapping brushes in skyportal ** Fixed some misc areas lacking caulk (pillars) ** Fixes brushwork around Rebel Spawn ** Fixed misc sky brushes around the map. ** Fixed some brushes around the map making them detail. ** Fixed overlapping and z-fighting brushes around doorways ** Fixed visible caulk in main. (Now has a texture) ** Removed some duplicate brushes ** Removed info_player_deathmatch entity ** Removed unused Target_push enitity ** Clipped stairs in main * Mustafar ** FA update for updated Droidekas * Mygeeto ** FA update for updated Droidekas * RC_HangarC ** Fixed two Max_Qpath files ** FA update for updated Droidekas * Tatooine ** Added New dotproduct2 terrain, featuring 1/4th the tris of the previous terrain increasing FPS ** Added New emplaced gun in one of the buildings allowing you to fire on the central area. ** Added New Rebel Transport model by Teelos ** Added New side route for Rebels. ** Added music to the Cantina ** Added a lightgrid brush to centralize the lightgrid in the map and reduce data usage (increased load time and FPS) ** Added a "facing" tag to a few triggers, so you must be looking at the target now. ** Added a "radarteam" flag to the datapad, so that only rebels can see it on the minimap while moving. ** Added new End Round cutscenes like those in Republic Cruiser. (Imperial cutscene coming in an update slightly after release) ** Added Inside brushes, for those who want to modify the maps weather server side. ** Added enhanced EFX to the smoke stack, removing the first level of effects. Improving FPS on lower end settings. ** Updated VIS further boosting FPS and reducing portal count by over half. ** Updated lighting setting - sunset. ** Updated the Imperial Ship scripts to simplify and update them. ** Corrected lighting contrast in many interior areas ** Fixed OBJ ship window wall bug ** Fixed multiple z-fighting spots ** Fixed multiple texture miss-alignments ** Fixed multiple surfaces lacking caulk ** Fixed over 90% of current wall bugs ** Fixed some imp spawns that were in a wall. ** Fixed Rebel spawn doors (Now opens properly) ** Fixed Rebel spawn stairs by adding clipping. ** Fixed floating curtains. ** Imperial side now features full 64 spawns (Fixes server crash) ** Rebel side now features full 32 spawns (Fixes telefrags) ** Removed water layer in the sky. (wtf?) ** Removed some unseen floating brushes. * Yavin Assault ** Fixed max_qpath error and re-added into mb2! ** Fixed objective images. ** Fixes map image being blank.